


被到处屏蔽的我现在非常暴躁

by banana0728



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	被到处屏蔽的我现在非常暴躁

刚已经不知道该怎么做了，光一的力气那么大他动弹不得，又因为他只能木然又沉默地接受着光一的摆布，甘心做他泄欲的对象，等待他在自己身上释放出来之后放过自己。  
然而他的沉默再度激怒了堂本光一，他开始越加用力地侵犯着他窄小迷人的穴口，让刚抑制不住地再次溢出了美妙的呻吟。

以往，光一大概一个多小时就能射出来，可是今天，刚都已经高潮了三四次，光一却还是丝毫不为所动，继续精力充沛地操弄着他。  
刚像是经历了无数人的轮番上阵一样，头发散乱，双眼失神，嘴唇都已经被他自己咬破，乳头被玩得红肿难当，下身经过了无数蹂躏的穴口更是已经合不上，甚至还在向外流出液体。他的嗓子也叫得沙哑，但是光一却还是没有放过他，仿佛他是充气娃娃一样可以让人肆意发泄欲望的东西。  
堂本刚把头埋进了湿漉漉满是泪水的枕头。没错，此时此刻他就是为了金钱出卖自己身体的男人，就算得到这样的对待也是自己应得的，没什么好抱怨的。  
哪怕今天晚上来的人不是光一，是一个变态或者sm爱好者，他也得承受这一切。

“哭什么？你也很爽不是吗？你下面夹我夹得那么紧，都不肯放我走啊。”堂本光一伸手抚摸着两个人下身相连的地方，邪恶地说。  
“求你了，我错了……”堂本刚哭着摇头，“光一，我错了……”  
然而光一却没有理他，继续来回抽插了数十次后才终于在他体内发泄出来。  
刚瘫软在床上，身上满是情欲的痕迹，后穴里还不断流出残留的白浊，连动一根手指的力气都没有了  
堂本光一翻身从床上起来，从床下捞起自己的衣服，摸索了一番后点起一根烟。然而只抽了一口之后他就陷入了沉思，任由那根烟在自己的指尖燃烧。  
直到那根烟快要燃尽，光一才终于开口打破了两人中间难堪的沉默：“我们结婚吧。”


End file.
